Frozen Warfare
by Cr4zy4lch3mist
Summary: Months after the events of the Great Thaw in a modern setting, a team of Royal Marines must risk everything to protect Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Arendelle from all out war. Will their sacrifice be in vain? Elsa/OC. First fanfic. I own nothing related to Disney. Rated M for safety, mainly language and combat descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

Riding in the back of the _Black Hawk_ at sea top level was normally a comforting experience for Captain Anders, the safety and security of the mighty Sikorsky HKP 16 piloted by its skillful crew was always reassuring before and after a mission. Tonight, though, was another story. As they skimmed across the waves in the dark of night en route to their target, Anders scanned every member of his platoon as they prepared for the evenings shenanigans. The eight combat hardened veterans showed neither a sign of fear nor anxiety as the _Blackhawk_ skipped just above the waves, all except the FNG.

Private "Ducky" Duckbutt was new to the unit, just transferring in two days earlier to replace their radioman after he suffered a serious bout of explosive diarrhea and a 5.56 mm round to the forehead. Private Ducky was only three weeks out of basic training, which meant he had very little real-world experience, and had never had another human being shoot at him in anger. Sweating profusely in his seat, Ducky's eyes danced back and forth between the others while his hands fidgeted over the Bofors Ak 5C in his lap, his lower lip beginning to show the redness of his constant chewing and the blackout grease starting to matte under his eyes.

Captain Anders had seen it before, the FNG had never seen combat which was to be expected. But, just like the freak snowstorm that had thrown his country into turmoil five weeks before, things had change suddenly and drastically. Magic was real and his Queen yielded it with expert control. An ally and frequent trade partner was now a sworn enemy that wanted nothing more than to see the Queen's lifeless body burning in the town square. The youngest ambassador from the Southern Isles had tried to gain control over the kingdom by pressuring the Queen's sister into marriage, but that had run afoul when the ambassador attempted to kill the Princess and the Queen. Anders' team had personally returned the ambassador back to his realm, listening with feign interest as the ambassador swore his revenge the entire trip back.

Now as the storm clouds of war built upon the horizons, Anders couldn't sit back and let some punks attempt to teabag his country and his Queen. He also couldn't sit back and let this FNG's nerves screw up a very important mission. He fished out a stick of bark from his shirt pocket and passed it to the FNG.

"Chew on this, Ducky," Anders ordered. His hands had skipped over a photograph of his lover in the same pocket, the lipstick kiss on its back nestled against his heart.

"Yes, sir." The bark tasted horrible, but Ducky started to chew it. After a few minutes, he felt himself relaxing with every movement of his jaw. "Thanks sir that really helped."

"Don't mention it, Ducky." Anders replied before radio chatter in his earwig drew his attention away. Second later he unleashing onto the FNG and the rest of the team. "Thirty seconds to target. Square yourselves away and prepare to board the boat."

"SIR, YES SIR!" A fury of movement enveloped the helicopter as each man checked his gear and prepared his weapon. Gunnery Sergeant Jones, who had been napping next to Ducky stirred just enough to raise his cover.

The nose of the Black Hawk pitched up violently as the copilot flipped a switch, turning on the spotlight mounted under the helicopter to illuminate a cargo vessel beneath them. The co-pilot's voice crackled over a load speaker as he ordered the vessel to stop and prepare to be boarded.

"That's your queue," the crew chief remarked as he slid open the side door. He and his partner kicked out two ropes as the pilot maneuvered the Hawk around the slowing ship's superstructure.

"Just like we rehearsed, Ladies," Captain Anders called as the closest men hooked up to the ropes.

"For Queen Elsa and Arendelle." A thumbs up from the crew chief signaled the first two men to begin their fast-rope to the ship, and within thirty seconds all ten men had made the twenty meter plunge to the metal deck below.

The team spread out from their landing spot as the ropes fell away from the Black Hawk, which transitioned to provide suppressive fire with the portside _Uncle Gazpacho_.

Captain Anders began walking towards the bridge, his Ak 5C carried at the ready position, just resting across his chest. At the bottom of a ladder, a member of the ship's crew was waiting for him.

"We have done nothing wrong."

"Take me to your Captain!"

"No, we have done nothing wrong." The crewman remained in his position of defiance. "We have a right to sail these waters just like every other nation."

"Alright, high speed, let's try it this way. You take me to your Captain, or I drop you here and now."

"No. You don't have a right to be on this ship."

'"Fine, have it your way," CPT Anders replied as he raised his rifle to the ready position, the barrel pointed squarely in the crewman's face. "Say hello to the Duke for me."

"ENOUGH!" The shout from above drew everyone's attention, and confirmed that the vessel's captain was still in charge. "Gandalf, lead those men up here."

"Aye aye, sir." Gandalf wiped the sweat away from his forehead, but he couldn't do anything with the stain at his crotch.

Before ascending the ladder, CPT Anders turned to chat with Gunny Jones. "Gunny, I'm counting on you to secure the engine room quickly if things go sideways."

The wicked smile that crossed Gunny's lips made Anders' stomach turn.

"Jesus, Gunny, I'd hate to see your happy grin." CPT Anders shock his head as he turned to Private Duck. "Up the ladder, son." Moments later both men were standing on the ship's bridge.

The Captain of the vessel leant against his chair, a portly man with a grisly face marked by years of sun and sea, stroking his beard. Besides the helmsman, Gandalf stood off in a corner by the ship's navigator and his plot. The bridge crew watched their captain nervously while the old bastard stroked his graying beard, summing up his new arrivals.

"Can you explain why you have boarded my ship in international waters?"

"Well, Captain, by orders of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, all ships transitioning Arendelle territorial waters and its economic exclusion zones are subject to boarding and searches to confirm compliance with all treaties." CPT Anders withdrew a folded decree from a shirt pocket and handed it over to the captain. "As you may know, radar aboard the guided missile cruisers, HRMS _King Adgar, _determined that your vessel crossed the economic exclusion zone thirty mikes ago and radioed you to change course or be boarded."

"Economic exclusion zones, what will they think up next?" The ship's crew began it fidget while their captain reviewed the papers.

"Captain, I need to inspect your logs and, if necessary, inspect your cargo."

"Fine. I keep them in my cabin, walk with me."

"Ducky, stay frosty." CPT Anders' order left Ducky to watch over the bridge crew as he followed the ship's captain lead. The hallways of the cargo vessel were dirty and grimy, a condition of poor maintenance and reflection of the aging vessel's time at sea.

"Don't let her appearance fool you, Captain Anders, the _Majestic_ _Duchess_ is still one of the finest trading vessels in the Weselton fleet." The ship's captain stopped outside of his cabin door, _John Critten_ boldly emblazoned in gold leaf on the dark maroon placard. "This only private place on this ship where my crew cannot overhear my conversations. After you."

"Thank you, Captain Critten." The room was small and well-kept by comparison to the rest of the ship. Everything had its place, and nothing was out of place as far as the Arendelle Royal Marine could tell.

Critten closed the door and offered the only chair to Anders. "Shall we begin, Mr. Anders."

"Please, Captain Critten, explain to me why I am here tonight."

Critten sat on his bunk and removed a fifth of scotch from his bunk. With shaking hands, he unscrewed the pressed the bottle to his lips. "I am committing an act of treason, so please bear with me while I calm my nerves. Our countries have enjoyed years of peace and trade until recent events severed all communications between our countries. Thankfully, I still have friends in your country that are willing to avoid the war that is coming. Such a sad thing war, and all because your queen can control ice with her mind."

"I promise you, my country wants to avoid war at all costs. No blood has been shed, and we want to keep it that way."

"Yet they send a dog of war to board my boat under the cover of darkness to make a deal with me, all in the hopes of this preventing war. Thick is the irony."

"I am a man of many talents, Captain Critten," Anders replied without a change of emotion. "Queen Elsa trusts me unconditionally. I have given her my personal word to seek out a resolution before there is any bloodshed."

"Fine." Captain Critten took another swag of liquor before continuing. "It is no great secret that my Duke and the exiled Prince Hans have formed an allegiance." Anders nod was confirmation that the information had reached Arendelle and been vetted. "What is not widely known is that they have developed a device that will right the wrongs that they deem have been committed."

"What type of device? Is it a weapon of mass destruction? A Nuke?"

"Mr. Anders, there are things in this world that are much more sinister than a nuclear weapon."

"A biological weapon?"

"No. This is a weapon of pure evil, it will destroy everything that we know and care about in this world."

"Do you know what exactly it will do?" Anders was beginning to fidget at the possibilities that could be unleashed. The probability of a chemical weapon attach was much greater, but evil could be anything. "I need to know what it will do, where it is, and how to stop it."

"What it will do or how to stop it, I do not know those answers." Crittens replied as he ran his thumb over the scotch bottle, caressing it just like he used to do his wife. "The weapon will arrive at your castle by diplomatic courier by the end of the day today."

"What does it look like?" Anders had to get as much information as he could, he had to fight the panic that was building inside.

"That is easy. It is a simple mahogany box with a gold plaque, about the size of a cigar box."

"Which embassy is sending the box?" The obvious answer of Weselton was unthinkable, all diplomats and packages were turned away from that kingdom without question. Queen Elsa knew better than to trust the Duke, but she would trust the rest of her allies. Someone had to be cooperating with this madman, and Anders needed to know who that was. "Tell me who is delivering the box."

"Corona."

"Impossible."

Critten chuckled. "Nothing is impossible for the exiled prince."

"Alright." The bits and pieces together. "You're telling me that an evil weapon that can fit inside a cigar box is going to be delivered to my Queen by emissaries from Corona, our most trusted trading partner. If we don't find that cigar box of death, the world as we know it will cease to exist."

"You are fairly bright for a trigger puller, Captain."

"Well, you don't become an officer for Queen Elsa without being able to think." Anders was pacing the small room. "Is this some kind of joke, Captain?"

"No, Mr. Anders. This is not a joke." Captain Critten replied as he took to his feet as well. "The fate of both of our nations depends on you finding a cigar box."

"On behalf of her majesty, Queen Elsa, thank you." Ander's hand extended across the compartment. "Unfortunately, now I must take my leave and inform my command of this immediately."

The two quickly made their way back to the bridge, where PVT Ducky was standing quite still, cradling his Ak 5C at the low-ready position. "Pack it up, Ducky, the manifest checks out and we'll release these gentlemen to return to their cargo route." A quick look around the room indicated that not all was well. "Ducky, where's Gandalf?"

"He said he needed to take a leak, sir."

"And you let him?"

_BOOM_

A fireball erupted from the bow of the vessel. Pieces of containers lifted into the air and shrapnel showered the bridge, peppering and shattering the glass. The entire ship shuddered and started to lean to port, a sign something seriously wrong had occurred.

"What was that?" PVT Ducky asked as he picked himself up from the deck.

"Fire in the forward hold, fire in the forward hold. All damage control parties to the forward hold!" The ship's navigator called over the loudspeaker while Captain Critten lay lifeless on the deck, a large piece of shrapnel sticking from his neck.

"Sandy Mack to all Sandies, status report." Anders called over his radio. The replies came quickly, everyone was in one piece, all except Gunny Jones. "Sandy Guns, what's your status?"

"Sandy Mack, heading to the fantail now. Time to get off the boat, skipper."

"Roger that, Guns. We are heading your way now," Anders replied on the radio as he picked his way to the exit ladder. "Ducky, let's move."

"Yes sir."

"Jolly Green Two-Two, this is Sandy Mack, requesting hot exfil, over?" The ladder swayed with the sinking ship as Anders climbed down it.

"_Sandy Mack, Two-Two has deployed the SPIE rope. You've got sixty seconds to link up or my pilot is leaving without you." _

Another explosion rocked the front of the shit, sending more shrapnel into the formerly occupied bridge. The deck pitched violently, throwing Ducky to the deck and breaking his right ankle in the process.

"Roger that Two-Two, you better give me the full minute, otherwise you'll be buying the pints tonight." Anders crawled over to Ducky and wrapped his arm under the kid's shoulder. "Get on your feet soldier, we've overstayed our welcome and need to get off this tin can."

"My ankle sir." Overwhelming pain shot through the young soldier as he realized his death was imminent. "Leave me sir, get to the chopper and save yourself."

"No one dies on my watch, Private." Anders shifted under Ducky's right shoulder and lifted him to his feet. "Now move your ass before the damn pilots make us swim back to the boat."

_Forty seconds._

With a scream that could wake the dead, Anders supported Ducky's weight as the two made their way to the fantail. The deck sloped up at ten degrees as they climbed past loose equipment and cargo that was heading to the sea behind them. The deck pitched even more as a bone chattering whine was released as the ships keel twisted under the strain, making the last six meters to the rope a treacherous climb. Ahead of them salvation awaited as the rest of the team was hooking up to the rope.

_Thirty seconds._

"We'll never make it, sir."

"Not with that attitude, Ducky." Anders could hear the despair in the FNG's voice. "Now man up and kick the fat lady in the throat."

They were just two meters when shrapnel from the continuing conflagration stuck Anders squarely in the back. He fell to the deck, every muscle in his body screaming in agony. Fire raged in his lungs as fought to extract oxygen from the thick, billowing black smoke enveloping him and the cargo vessel. Death was near and his salvation was only a meter away.

_Fifteen seconds._

As he laid their on the deck, the beautiful face of his lover flashed before his eyes one last time. Her pouty red lips begged to be kissed, her brilliant blue eyes that he had lost himself in for hours, and the pleasant aroma of Iberis danced across his mind. A million reasons to keep on living flooded his thoughts, but none more powerful than the beating of her heart against his. As the fire raged on, his allowed his own heartbeat to slow to hers, knowing that he could never again be one with her.

_Five seconds._

"I screwed up, my love. Please forgive me."

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

Anders eyes fluttered one last time as the final seconds ticked away. Smoke obscured his vision as a blur of movement passed him by. The last thing he would ever see was that dastardly grin Gunny Jones always carried. The whine of the Black Hawk changed as the pilot pulled back on the collective and weightlessness overtook him. Shock overwhelmed his body and he welcomed the blackness that enveloped him.

_One._

"I love you, Elsa."

_Zero._


	2. Chapter 2

Arendelle Castle

Situation Room

A dark blue glow emanating from a series of LCD television screens provide the only light in the small room, illuminating the four occupants seated at the only table in the room in an eerie hue. At the center of the table sat the Commander-In-Chief, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, regal as always in her sky blue ice-dress and platinum blonde braid. To her left sat her sister, Princess Anna, in a black blouse with floral embroidery and green floor-length skirt with her red hair pulled back in a simple pony tail instead of her typical pig-tails. Kristoff yawned deeply as he sat next to Anna, his Hanley shirt unbuttoned at the collar and tan slacks in desperate need of pressing.

"Kai, what happened to the feed?" Queen Elsa calmly inquired as she stared back at the televisions, all flashing the words _Connection Terminated._

"I don't know, my queen," Kai replied as he typed commands into the notebook computer before him. "I think the satellite link may have gone down."

"Then fix it." Elsa's reply was quite terse, a measure that she hadn't used since she had fought with Anna in the ballroom before unleashing her secret upon the world. Elsa had prided herself with her calm nature following the debacle, but now she was losing her cool again.

"Sis, everything will be alright." Anna replied as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm sure the team is fine."

"Anna, how can the team be fine?" Elsa questioned as she shrugged her sister's comfort away. "Did you watch the same thing I did? The boat blew up, Anna, it blew up."

"At the opposite end from where the team inserted," Anna replied as she moved to hug her sister. "They weren't in the immediate blast area. Everything will be fine, sis."

"Everything is not fine," Elsa replied as she stood and walked away, turning her back on the blank televisions and her family. The images of the _Majestic Duchess_ exploding and the landing party scrambling back to the helicopter flashed across her mind as she searched each image for a sign of hope. There had been so much pain in her kingdom recently, and this event was turning into a nightmare. The only conclusion that she could reach was that this was all her fault. "That ship exploded with my men on it. All I was trying to do was stem the tide of war, but this event will just throw us closer to the brink."

"No, it won't."

"Anna, you are so naïve," Elsa replied as she stared done her sister. "The Duke will claim that we destroyed his ship, he will demand reparations for the ship, the cargo, and the men on board that may be dead. This has turned into an international incident. NATO will be involved and we may face economic sanctions from the UN."

"The ship was in our waters, we had every right to board it."

"Anna, I ordered our military forces to board that cargo ship under false pretences. Legally, they can only board fishing vessels suspected of conducting illegal fishing in our economic exclusion zone." Elsa paused to calm her nerves. "If the ship had been only twelve nautical miles from our coast, no country could would care if my military boarded that ship. But this, this could be seen as an act of war."

"Well, that sucks." Kristoff yawned as he stretched his muscles.

"Not now Kristoff," Anna cautiously approached her sister, but not before she gave Kristoff her best _shut up before you I punch you in the face _stare she could muster. "Surely this mishap will not result in a war. The Duke of Weselton would have to be stupid to go to war over this."

"Ah ha!" Kai explained as he fist-punched the air. "Audio from NAVCOM is online now, your majesty."

"What?!" Elsa and Anna shouted in unison, startling Kristoff out of his chair.

"I have the fleet radio traffic relay for you, your majesty."

Both Elsa and Anna stared at the blank television screens waiting for something to happen.

"I don't hear anything, Kai." Kristoff questioned as he rolled off of the floor. "Are you sure it is working?"

Kai investigated the small AV control panel for a moment and noticed that the mute button was depressed. He clicked it off and filled the room with the navy wide radio traffic.

"Turn it down, Kai!" Anna shouted as she covered her ears. The volume descended to acceptable levels and the communications between ships and helicopter operating around the kingdom were more clearly understood.

_"Adgar, this is Jolly Two-Two."_

_"Go ahead, Two-Two."_

_"Adgar, Jolly Two-Two, we have injured personnel and need medical personnel standing by on the helipad."_

_"Two-two, this is Adgar, can you advise how many injured you have on-board?"_

_"Adgar, that is a negative on a firm number. We have ten fish on the line, but we can't haul them up right now. The Chief says that at least five are injured, maybe more. Two might be Tango Uniform."_

_"Adgar copies. We have launched the SAR and launched all sea boats. The C.O. wants to know if you saw any bodies in the water, Two-Two."_

_"Adgar, Two-two doesn't know. Chief thinks he saw two maywests, cannot confirm." _

"_Two-Two, Adgar copies all. You are cleared for immediate landing on the helipad._"

"Turn it off, Kai." Anna demanded as she looked at her sister, slow tears falling down her face. "See Elsa, they are fine."

Elsa turned to face her sister, tears streaming down her eyes. "No…no…no…" She collapsed to the floor just like she had when Hans had told her that she her powers had killed Anna. Elsa still carried that pain as a reminder that she had hurt every person she had loved her entire life. And now she knew it was happening all over again, she was losing a person she loved and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Sis, what's wrong? This isn't the first time that we have sat in this room and watched our brave soldiers and sailors march off to their possible deaths."

"He's on that ship." Elsa's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"What?"

"He's on that ship." Slightly louder now, Anna was still struggling to make out Elsa words. She could feel the temperature dropping in the room, not a good sign of her sister's emotional state.

"Come on Elsa, you know how I hate the mumbling."

Elsa's eyes flashed a dark blue for a moment before she calmly replied, "He's on that ship."

"Who?"

Should she tell Anna? Reveal the secret that she had kept for the past four months, one that could jeopardize her monarchy and her kingdom. If Anna knew that she was sleeping with Captain Anders, she would blab to everyone within ear shot. It wouldn't matter that such could never marry him, the damage would be done. Not to mention the ramifications to Anders' military career, he would need to be pulled from frontline service as he would be an easy target for her enemies. Anders would never forgive her for benching him; he loved the thrill of combat and would never be happy spending everyday within the castle walls.

No. She couldn't let anyone know. Her parents had taught her to conceal her feelings and that was the only option for this situation. Conceal, don't feel. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and took a deep breath before she addressed her sister.

"Sorry, sister, I should not be showing so much emotion over the informant that had contacted us." Elsa reached for the phone in the center of the table. "Gerda, please contact Fleet Commander Montgomery and inquire about survivors from the _Majestic Duchess_. Then, request a conference call with the Duke of Weselton so that we can discuss the events from tonight."

"Yes, your majesty. Is there anything else you require tonight?"

A moment of contemplation passed as she considered contacting the HRMS _King_ _Adgar_'s commanding officer to check on Captain Anders' condition, but that would be too obvious. "Gerda, when you contact Montgomery, check with her about the condition of the strike team and make arrangements for the injured to be transported to Arendelle General Hospital as soon as possible."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Thank you, Gerda. Good night." The receiver felt as heavy as her heart as she replaced it on the cradle. What had begun as an information gathering mission to stem the tide of war had turned into her worst nightmare. The clock only read half past one in the morning; this was going to be a very long day.

"Anna, I think it is time for you and Kristoff to catch some sleep," Elsa informed as she searched for a pot of hot chocolate and some caffeine pills. "I will stay up and talk with the Duke, but I will need you by my side in the morning."

"I'm not leaving, Elsa. You don't have to face this alone."

Elsa's stare could have melted all of the snow in Antarctica. "I don't think so, Anna. I am the Queen and this is my job. Now go to bed." She looked down to see the marshmallows in her hot chocolate floating on a sea of frozen milk.

Frightened, Anna stepped closer to Kristoff, whom was still nibbling on his apple. "Yes, your majesty." She curtsied then placed her hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "It is time for us to take our leave, darling."

"But I'm not done." Anna slapped the back of his head hard enough for pieces of apple to spew out of his mouth. Caressing his head, Kristoff got up from his chair. "Fine, but you're getting me another apple."

Anna merely rolled her eyes as she led her fiancé to the door. "Seriously, you want an apple at this time of night?"

"But I'm a growing boy," Kristoff's reply was cut off as the door closed behind him.

Finally alone with Kai, Elsa sipped at her hot chocolate as she replayed the events of the evening in her mind. Where had she gone wrong? When her spies had informed her that the captain of the _Majestic Duchess_ had valuable intelligence, she had entrusted Captain Anders with the boarding because his loyalty was beyond reproach. That had blown up in her face the moment the first bomb went off. Men were hurt and some were dying, and the intelligence that she desperately sought might have died with the ship. If only her father had warned her that there would be days like this.

As she stared at her cup, her reflection on the polished table stared back. Her hair laid flat and her makeup was askew, she barely looked human and definitely not as regal as she should.

"Kai, I'm going to powder my nose," Elsa informed as she sluggishly walked towards the door. "Mind the store, please."

"Yes, your majesty." Kai remained seated at his computer station waiting for Elsa to leave the room. When the door final closed, he retrieved his cell phone from his trouser pocket and began typing a text message.

_Snow is falling in the East. _He hit the send button and waited for the reply, which only took a second.

_The sun will rise in the West. _

A mischievous grin crossed Kai's face as he pressed the 9 key twice and sent the reply. He cleared the messages from his phone and slid it back into his pocket, all while he toyed with the thoughts that were consuming him. He was about to be a very happy man.

"If only she knew."


End file.
